Morning Sickness
by Mrs Muir
Summary: Buffy is pregnant and Spike has to deal with the morning sickness.


Title: Morning Sickness  
  
Author: Mrs Muir  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the great and powerful Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Buffy is pregnant and Spike has to deal with morning sickness.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Spike burrowed deeper into his cocoon. Buffy was curled up in front of him, her bottom deliciously nestled up against him. His nose was buried in her hair and his hand was slowly caressing her stomach. Now this was the way to start the day! He figured they had just enough time to have a quick session of lovemaking before Buffy had to start getting ready for work. He chuckled to himself as he thought of their usual lovemaking that could last for hours and hours. With the combined strength of a vampire and a slayer there was never really anything quick about their lovemaking. He started to move his hand further down her stomach toward her center, when she started to squirm against him.  
  
"Spike, let go!" She tried to pull away from him but he held on wondering what kind of game she wanted to play. Then she twisted suddenly and sat up making a horrible retching noise. He was suddenly covered in something that was hot and wet.  
  
Spike sat up quickly fumbling with the bedside lamp. As the room was lit up he kind of wished he hadn't bothered. The bed was covered in this red fluid that was still pouring from Buffy's mouth. She was kneeling on all fours facing the end of the bed. And this horrible stuff was going all over the comforter by his feet. He quickly squirmed out from under the covers and moved away from the bed. Feeling something wet on his stomach he looked down and saw that his t-shirt was also bearing some of Buffy's stomach contents.  
  
"Eew, Eew, oh my God, yuck! What is that?" He exclaimed as he pulled his t- shirt in two and pulled it from his body. There was no way in hell that he was going to pull it over his head and get that stuff near his face. He threw the shirt in an attempt to get it away from him and it landed on the bed in the middle of the sea of puke.  
  
Buffy fumbled away from the splash caused by Spike's shirt and attempted to stand up.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen puke before?" She asked as she clutched her stomach. She had a strange feeling that this was far from over.  
  
Spike wrinkled his nose and looked down at the mess. The stuff was red from all the fruit punch Buffy had been guzzling last night. There were also remnants of the pizza and ice cream that she had been eating. And bits of the pickle that she had sucking on at midnight.  
  
"Vampires don't get sick like that. That is horrible. Do you think you ate enough last night?" He asked her gesturing toward the bed.  
  
"I was hungry, Spike. You know that!"  
  
Buffy took her eyes away from him and looked down at the mess and felt her stomach roll again. She headed toward the bathroom at a run calling for Spike to come with her. He threw his hands up into the air and reluctantly followed her. When he got into the bathroom she was clutching the bowl and still spewing red liquid. As she stopped for a moment she told him to get something to put her hair up in. Spike grabbed one of the scrunchy things that the girls always used and went over to start gathering up her hair to put in it. As he pulled her hair back he noticed there was food particles stuck on strands of her hair.  
  
A shudder ran through him as he went to pull the bits out. If anything could make a vampire sick it would be watching a human get sick. As he pulled a bit out he wondered what to do with it without letting go of the rest of her hair. So, he flicked it. It landed and stuck to the tile above the toilet. As he pulled more from her hair he started to try to create a design.. But just as the damn thing was taking shape he couldn't find any more food in her hair. He finished twisting her hair up then reached for a washcloth to hand to her.  
  
As Buffy wiped her face off she told him that he would have to clean up the mess in the bedroom.  
  
"You'll have to rinse the sheets and stuff off before putting them into the washer. Otherwise the chunks will get stuck on the sides of the machine."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Because you're my husband and that falls under the category of taking care of me." She primly told him before she once again started to retch.  
  
Well, at least he had an excuse to get out of here. Spike walked gingerly into the bedroom eyeing the bed with disgust. This was what the Big Bad was reduced too. Cleaning up human puke. What happened to his bad assness? His bad assness was living in a suburban house wearing boxer shorts and making beds! Drusilla would be laughing her head off if she could see him now!  
  
Spike pulled the corners of the bedclothes loose throwing them over the middle to try to retain the liquid. Then he carefully held the bundle away from him and made his way down to the basement. He headed toward the sink then looked down at the smelly bed sheets and turned right around and headed toward the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinet under the sink until he found the huge garbage bags. Stuffing the bundle into one of the bags he tied it and threw it out the back door!  
  
"Well, I took care of it. My way!" He told himself as he slammed the door shut and hurried back upstairs to check on Buffy.  
  
Buffy was leaning against the cabinet holding a washcloth over her face. As he came through the door she peeked out at him.  
  
"Did you get the stuff into the washer?"  
  
"No, I threw it away." He replied as he went to kneel next to her.  
  
"Spike, I've had that set since I was sixteen!" Buffy whined at him sticking her lower lip out.  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you should get a new one! Something more grown up." He quickly tried to think of a way to distract her. He did not want to have to clean that stuff. Then an idea came to him! "We'll go out and get a pink satin set. You know how I love you and pink satin together. Gets me all hot and bothered!"  
  
"Ahh, Spikey, give me a kiss." Buffy loved it when he talked like that. She leaned up for him to kiss her but he pulled back so hard that he landed on his bottom.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked plaintively.  
  
He looked up at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He sighed and crawled up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sweetie, your breath is really..ummm, sour." Spike told her as gently as possible.  
  
Buffy turned red and scrambled to stand up. She had forgotten for a moment that she had just spent the last half hour puking. She just hoped that brushing her teeth wouldn't make her sick again.  
  
"Well, the Doublemeat smell never bothered you so I didn't think that a little, you know, throw up would turn you away. You're supposed to love me!" She indignantly told him.  
  
"I do love you pet! But that doesn't mean I always have think you're perfect. Besides the Doublemeat made you smell kind of like a Happy Meal!" He explained to her.  
  
Buffy reared up from the sink and looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I smelled like food to you! That's what turned you on! That's horrible. I can't believe you never told me before. Here I am going to be the mother of YOUR child and you think of me as food" She was going into full rant mode and started to get up into his face to really let him have it.  
  
Then her words hit him! She was going to be the mother of his child.  
  
"Buffy, you're pregnant?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I am! That's why I am puking! I was going to tell you tonight but I guess it's out of the bag now. And you had better get used to this because I am probably going to have morning sickness for months!"  
  
He took a step back silently wishing she had finished brushing her teeth. Buffy stood there waiting for a reply from him. He reached down and picked her up. He swung her around as much as he could in the bathroom. Bad Assness be damned! He was going to be a Daddy. Buffy was going to be a Mommy.  
  
As he set Buffy back on her feet, held his breath and went into kiss her, she turned away and was back kneeling at the toilet. Spike ran his hand through his hair. She had said months of this. Maybe they should just get plastic sheets. Then a thought struck him.  
  
"Buffy, you said morning sickness right? So, you won't be sick at night right?"  
  
Buffy stopped her retching and looked back at him. She knew exactly where his mind was. The sex. He was actually concerned that he wouldn't be getting it nightly anymore.  
  
"You are such a PIG!" She pronounced each word carefully. "That is what got us here in the first place."  
  
Then Buffy turned to retch again. Whenever she stopped for a moment she would start to tell Spike off again, then she would end up retching again. Spike sighed and gave up. He came to sit on the floor next to Buffy. He held onto the washcloth handing it too her as she needed it. Well, if this was going to go on for months then maybe he would get to finish his tile design after all! 


End file.
